Easy
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Kurt has a crush on Todd. Is he brave enough to tell him? includes Kurt Todd and minor EvanPietro. Yaoi. Ps I don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not promise to have gotten Kurt's accent right. Sorry. For the most part, I left it out completely. Please, use your imaginations to hear his lovely voice. Thank you.

Kurt hit his image inducer as it fizzed. It gave one more pitiful fizz before dying completely. His human image disappeared and he was left standing in his mutant form in the middle of the boys bathroom. Sighing, he tapped it one more time, but got no reaction.

" Vondervill," he muttered, looking over at his blue image. He checked the time, but it remained the same period as the last time he checked. It was still second period. School had just begun.

Kurt leaned against the wall that read stupid and pornographic things like girl's numbers and boy's numbers and records of which guys had the most fucks under their belts. He couldn't go back to the Institute. Xavier had been very clear about the students missing school or coming home early. He had to stay in school or else he'd get caught and forced to clean the X-Jet again. He really didn't want to have to repeat that punishment.

" Vhat am I going to do? I don't wanna go to class like this," he said out loud, frowning deeper, " This stupid things been acting up ever since that asshole stole it. Damn that Toad,"

He hit the wall, thinking about the 'rescue' mission he'd gone on with Todd, to save his beloved Wanda. When he thought about that, however, his stomach tightened like it always did when he thought about Todd nowadays. He shuddered, remembering the kiss Todd and Wanda had shared, briefly.

" I am not jealous!" he declared, hitting the wall again, " I'm not..." he stopped, knowing he was lying to himself. Swallowing hard, he finally admitted it to himself, " I'm jealous,"

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as soon as he said it. He was jealous. He wanted Todd to look at him the way he looked at Wanda. He wasn't sure when he'd started having those feelings, but he did. It probably had something to do with actually realizing he was gay and then seeing Todd kissing a girl. For the longest time, Kurt had thought Todd was gay too, but then, he'd gone and kissed Wanda.

" It's not fair," he said, getting off the wall, " All I want is someone... someone to care about... I thought Todd... the way he always teased me... I thought..."

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Kurt shut up. A boy started in shock at him, then ran out of the bathroom screaming "The Ghost is back".

" Won't they let that die?" Kurt said before teleporting out of the bathroom. He reappeared on the football field, which, thankfully, no one was playing on. He saw the gym class heading inside and figured the period was almost over.

Then he spotted him. Todd, goofing around with Lance and Pietro, in his gym clothes. Shorts that stopped just below his knees, short sleeves tight shirt. His pale body was on display, more then it ever had been before. Kurt's face burned red, the blush making his head hurt. He'd seen Todd a million times in his skin tight uniform, but he'd never, never seen him bare so much white skin.

Kurt disappeared quickly, but the image of those long legs didn't.

When he reappeared behind the auditorium, he could still see Todd walking across the track with his legs bared. Left, right, left, right, oh the motion of his ass was permanently etched into his brain.

" I've got to talk to him about this," he concluded, as the bell for third period rang. He stayed where he was, " After school. I'll talk to him after school. Ja,"

Kurt was sitting on the hard, cold pavement when the bell to forth period rang. He looked up, wondering how he was going to get food from the cafeteria when he'd skipped the last two periods. He didn't have time to wonder, though, because the door to the auditorium opened and two people came out, giggling and laughing. Peering around the corner he was hiding in, he saw Pietro lean down and kiss Evan passionately.

Kurt felt a pang of regret. For so long, he'd thought Evan had liked him. Then he found out Evan had been crushing on Pietro for the longest time. Sighing, not wanting to witness the two making out, Kurt disappeared and tried the bathroom again.

" AHHH!!! THE GHOST!!" the same boy from before screamed, falling backwards from washing his hands. Kurt quickly disappeared and ended up on the football field.

" Does that kid live in the bathroom?" he muttered, looking around. He spotted Todd slipping behind the bleachers and he appeared to be alone, " Nows my chance!"

Kurt disappeared and reappeared next to the bleachers. He checked and found that yes, Todd was alone. He was crouched down, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Kurt watched over, not wanting to scare him. Todd looked up at the sound of the footsteps and took another drag.

" Yo, wuzz up, fuzzy?" he teased, exhaling the smoke. Kurt stood in front of him, " Ya inducer actin' up again or ya just feel like givin' me a reason to make fun of you?"

" Acting up,"

" Sorry about that,"

" Can I sit down?" Kurt asked, feeling like his stomach was turning to lead. Todd shrugged and Kurt took that as a yes and sat down next to him. They glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. Kurt quickly looked away.

Silence fell over them. Todd finished off his cigarette during that silence. Kurt was trying to work up the nerve to tell him when Todd stood up and flicked the butt of his cigarette to the side. His golden eyes looked down at him, lingered for a moment, and then he turned away.

" Todd, can I ask you something?"

" Shoot,"

" Do you really like Wanda?" Kurt blushed as he said it, fidgeting slightly.

" Do ya really like Amanda?"

" What?"

" Do ya really like Amanda?" Todd repeated, staring very hard at his sneakers. He couldn't believe he hadn't just left or lied. Wasn't he supposed to be good at that? So why hadn't he just said he liked Wanda?

" Um... she's... kinda a cover up..."

" So yer gay?"

" Um..." Kurt swallowed hard. He'd admitted it countless times to himself, but he'd never had to say it to someone else, " Y-yes... Are you?"

" I gotta go," Todd started to walk off but Kurt disappeared and was standing in front of him before he could go two feet. Todd felt like his heart was on fire and in his throat at the same time. Kurt had never felt more relieved and alive.

Kurt kissed Todd, innocently at first. When he wasn't pushed away, however, he kissed harder and harder. Todd's eyes closed and he kissed back. Kurt slowly opened his mouth and Todd followed his lead. Kurt plunged his tongue inside and let it explore as his hands ran up and down Todd's thighs. Todd kept his hands locked on Kurt's hair, pulling it down and twisting it around his fingers.

They backed up slowly, carefully until Todd was pushed up against one of the pillars holding the bleachers up. Kurt pushed him against it roughly, lightly biting Todd's lower lip before licking his lips and continuing to kiss him. Todd wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and his fingers gripped Kurt's hair even more.

Kurt switched positions and began to kiss Todd on the neck, biting him ever so slightly and running his fangs playfully over his skin. Todd gasped, one of his hands gripping Kurt's shoulder. Both were hard and they knew it and that only added to the excitement of their kissing.

Kurt began to lower to the ground as Todd kissed him on the lips again. The kiss was anything but innocent. Todd's tongue was exploring every inch of Kurt's mouth. When they reached the ground, Kurt laid him out and pinned him down. Those gold eyes looked up at him in a haze, as though waiting for something. Kurt almost asked if he minded being on the ground, then remembered who he was talking to, and just smiled cunningly down at the mutant who was watching him.

His gloved hands began to trace up Todd's outstretched arms, fingering his sleeves before finding their way to his neck. Kurt ran both hands down Todd's slender waist, tracing every inch of the two shirts, until they came to the ratty jeans. Kurt gripped Todd's thighs, lifting up so their bodies met. Todd moaned and Kurt squeezed harder.

Kurt pulled the glove off for the next part. He ran his fingers over the shirts and jeans, enjoying the feel of them on his fingers. Then he pushed up the shirts and touched that virgin white skin. Todd shivered at the touch. Kurt enjoyed the shivering almost as much as he enjoyed the touching. He rubbed the soft skin, remembering in the back of his mind that a lot of animals considered the stomach a weak point. Wondering if that applied to animal mutants too, he leaned down and kissed the pale skin he'd been thinking about for months.

Todd moaned, his back arching and legs bending together. Kurt smiled at the reaction, licking that tender skin. Todd quivered innocently and Kurt bite down. His fangs dug in just a little and he heard a small scream of pleasure.

He'd definitely found a soft spot.

He kissed the lower part of Todd's stomach and got the same reaction, only coupled by a real scream and Todd running his hands across the ground. Kurt found himself at the edge of the jeans he was so passionately rubbing. He licked the line and Todd groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. Kurt's tail wrapped around one of Todd's ankles and straightened the leg out. Kurt began to rub the straightened leg, watching as Todd struggled to bend it towards the hand that so teasingly touched it.

Kurt eased his hands under Todd's quivering body and gripped his ass as tightly as he could. Todd's body met his and he was pleased to find him very hard and very ready. Kurt pushed harder up on Todd's ass and felt that hardness with a wonderful pleasure flowing through him. He released Todd and rested his head on the white skin of his stomach.

Todd was breathing deep and ready, but Kurt had stopped. He could feel fur on his stomach, but he wanted to feel it taking off his pants and gripping his bare ass. He wanted to feel it on his shaft, going up and down and squeezing harder and harder. Yet, all he felt was fur on his belly and two hands rubbing his thighs.

" Why'd ya stop?"

" I'm not going to have sex with you on the first date," Kurt answered, kissing his stomach gently, " It's not right,"

" Neither is this. Now stop bein' noble and go the whole nine yards," Todd breathed out, staring up at the top of the bleachers. Somehow, he'd always known his first time would be somewhere disgraceful like below the school bleachers. In the back of his mind, he wondered if that made him easy.

" You don't mind the dirt?"

" No,"

" It's my first time,"

" Same here, Kurt,"

" You really don't-"

" I'm easy, live with it. Ya should be thankful," Todd closed his eyes and pushed his front against Kurt. Both were still hard, and that movement only made them harder.

Kurt didn't answer. He buried his face in the softness of Todd's stomach but found that there really wasn't a lot to bury his face in. Kissing the lack of pudge, he sat up and looked at where Todd was staring up at him intently. Those gold eyes wanted it more then they wanted anything in the world. Kurt unbuttoned those ratty jeans and then slowly unzipped them. He saw green boxers below and felt hot all over.

He inched the jeans down, tracing the green boxers. There was no design, so his hands were free to wander. They explored all of Todd's ass and upper thighs, brushing the hard cock several times. Todd moaned as he was touched, his body shaking. Finally, Kurt squeezed that hardness as he had wanted to for so long.

Todd screamed and Kurt pulled the boxers down to reveal him to the world. Kurt squeezed the bare flesh tight, his hands working up and down, knowing exactly what to do, somehow. Todd screamed, his nails digging down into the dirt. Heat was rising in Kurt's jeans and his face as Todd grew harder and bigger in his hands. Unable to stand it any longer, Kurt got on his knees and licked Todd's cock as daintily as a cat licks cream.

The taste was as wonderful as he'd thought it would be. Kurt smiled, before easing his mouth over the head. Having that hardness in his mouth was perfect, absolutely perfect. He sucked hard, enjoying Todd's screams and the way his body practically convulsed in ecstacy. He bit gently, licking where his fangs touched. He slide his mouth off the head and began to lick his way down the shaft. Todd moan, groaned, and screamed.

Kurt reached the end of the shaft and bit down hard into the soft flesh. Todd quivered like he liked and he gripped his cock. He began to rub it up and down again, hearing Todd's breath getting more and more rapid. He squeezed one last time and Todd let out a scream as he came.

Kurt ran his fingers in the cum, pleasantly amused with the stickiness. Todd just breathed, smiling up at the bleachers. Kurt watched him, before running the cum over his pants and crawling over to his lover. He leaned down and kissed him deeply. Todd's hands gripped his ass and he was pulled down on top of him. He felt warmth through his body and he let Todd push their bodies together. When Todd's hands inched closer to his own cock, however, he pulled back from the kiss.

" I can't, Todd. This is my uniform. It'll be ruined," he breathed out.

" Ya have others,"

" I... I... mind the dirt... sorry,"

" Ya sure a killjoy,"

" Sorry,"

" Your loss," Todd kissed him again, tenderly but innocently. Kurt breathed in the passion of the kiss before kissing Todd's neck and licking the drops of sweat off. The saltiness wasn't nearly as enjoyable as the taste of cock.

The bell for fifth period rang.

" You wanna come home with me?" Todd asked once the bell had stopped. Kurt looked at him, " I need to change and I don't mind skippin',"

" You just want to have sex, don't you?"

" Don't you?"

" No,"

" Oh..." Todd got very quiet as Kurt got off him. Todd pulled his clothes back on, " So this was a one time thing?"

" No,"

" So... what? I'm your fuck buddy now cause Evan dumped you?"

" No... I want to be your boyfriend," Kurt kissed his cheek, " I was going to ask you out before this,"

" Okay,"

" So this means you're gay, right?"

" Yeah,"

" And Wanda?"

" Cover up,"

" And you have sex..."

" First time,"

" Wow," Kurt exclaimed, running a hand through Todd's tan hair and looking into those golden eyes, " You really are easy,"

" Shut up an' kiss me, fuzzy," Todd said. Kurt leaned down and kissed him, pinning him down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stared at his locker, Evan laughing over his shoulder. Stuck to the front was a letter with a heart draw on the front. He took it off, wondering what it could say as Evan asked who the lucky lady was. Inside there was a short note written in green pen in messy handwriting

"My place. Tonight. 8:oo."

Following that was a small frog and the initials T. T.

Kurt's face flushed a bright red at just the thought of Todd, who'd obviously sent the letter. He hadn't spoken to Todd since their moment behind the bleachers. That had been three days ago. They hadn't gone to the Boarding House because Kurt had chickened out at the last moment. He hadn't been sure about having actual sex so soon, despite having just given Todd a hand job and head. So Kurt had gone back to the bathroom, whereas Todd left campus.

For the past three days, Kurt had sort of been avoiding Todd. He was just so nervous because he knew Todd would want to set a date for their 'date'. Honestly, Kurt was embarrassed about having sex with him in the first place. He felt so cheap, he couldn't imagine how Todd must've felt.

" So, who's it from?" Evan asked, trying to take the letter. Kurt shoved it in his pocket, blushing.

" Just someone," he lied, feelings pang of guilt at referring to his boyfriend as just another face in the crowd. However, he wasn't so sure he was ready to tell Evan yet.

" Then why the blush?"

" It's a very... uh... detailed letter..."

" Hey, Evan!" Pietro called, before suddenly appearing next to the two. Evan completely forgot about Kurt when they started kissing. Kurt made a face.

" See you," with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

His watch struck eight o clock at night. Kurt looked up at the house in front of him. The Boarding House, the place where the Brotherhood lived. It was looming over him, surrounded by darkness. He swallowed, walking up the front steps to the door. He hesitated, but knocked. He heard movement, then the door was ripped open.

" Yo," Todd greeted him, smiling a very coy smile. Kurt turned red from ear to ear at the outfit he was decked out in.

Tight, skin tight, short shorts, a small, tight long sleeved shirt that covered his arms but left his stomach completely bare. All in a light green with gold trim. It not only showed off his beautifully pale skin, but brought out his golden eyes.

Kurt's eyes widened as his eyes went down from Todd's eyes to the swell of his hips to his wonderfully toned thighs. Kurt's eyes stayed there for a very long moment, watching as Todd shifted position and his hips moved to one side. He'd never seen a prettier pair of legs.

Todd turned around and Kurt choked. Todd's ass was gorgeous, round like a girl's and absolutely accented by those shorts. He couldn't believe Todd had been able to get those shorts on with an ass like that. Now he knew where all the food he ate went.

_No wonder his waist is so tiny. Everything goes to his butt._

It was then that Kurt realized Todd was talking and probably had been since he opened the door. He tore his eyes away from that ass, with great difficulty, and focused on what was being said.

" - an' I made you dinner," with that Todd finished, heading into the kitchen. Kurt hurried after him and found him placing plates on the table. The place was a wreck but the table was lovely, with candles and a single flower in a vase in the middle.

"Thanks," was all Kurt could think to say, as he took his seat. Todd sat down in front of him and smiled over the candlelight. The fire gleamed in his gold eyes and Kurt's breath left him.

His heart pounded against his chest and he coughed, trying to make his throat less dry.

" Are ya okay?"

" You look... beautiful,"

Todd's face immediately turned bright red, his head dropping. He mumbled out a thank you as Kurt got up to find out what was wrong. He shook his head, refusing to admit that he was just embarrassed. It was the first time anyone had ever told him anything remotely like that.

" Todd?"

" I'm fine,"

" Thank you for making me dinner," Kurt said, touching his shoulder. Beneath his touch, Todd shivered and suddenly Kurt remembered how much he shuddered when he was being caressed. Kurt squeezed his shoulder and Todd leaned his face against his arm.

" Did ya come to have sex with me?"

" Y-yes..." Kurt admitted, feeling the heat on Todd's face. That brought back the memories of the heat of passion from when they were engaged in sexual activity.

Todd stood up and faced him, taking his hands in his. He stared down at their hands, then stood on tippy toe and kissed Kurt deeply on the lips. Kurt kissed back, then slipped his tongue into his mouth. Todd hesitated, then began to touch his face as they kissed. Kurt took that as an invitation and his hands ran down Todd's arms to his tiny waist and finally to the swell of his ass. He cupped it and pulled their bodies together. He squeezed hard and pushed his tongue nearly down Todd's throat, feeling ready for anything.

When Todd's legs wrapped around his waist, he knew what he was going to do. He held Todd's weight in his arms, held him tight, then they teleported out of the kitchen and into the upstairs hallways. Todd didn't protest. He just broke the kiss to tell him which bedroom was his. Kurt stumbled over to it, trying to walk and kiss him at the same time. He reached the door, fumbled with the knob, then got the two of them in the room.

He stepped over all the junk until they reached the bed. He dropped down onto it, pinning Todd's entire body down with his own. Todd wriggled underneath him, breathing in deep as Kurt bit down on his throat. Kurt held his arms down this time and kissed his collar bone, enjoying as Todd struggled.

Kurt ran his fingers over all the bare skin of his legs and couldn't take it. He'd chickened out last time, but he'd been thinking about this moment since he'd walked away. Todd was ready, so very ready, and willing. He couldn't let this moment slip away. He fingered the edge of the shorts, before slipping his hands underneath the material. Todd moaned as he cupped the bare skin of his ass.

Todd wasn't wearing any underwear.

Kurt kissed his stomach, pulling Todd's front against his chest as he gripped his ass. Todd let out a small scream, his back arching dramatically. Kurt licked along the line of the shorts, before letting go and tugging the shorts down until they were completely off Todd's body. Todd shivered in the cold and Kurt liked it when he did.

" Do you have any lubricant?"

" Yeah... on the desk," he breathed out, pointing across the room. Kurt disappeared, grabbed the bottle off the desk, and reappeared. Todd was laying on his stomach, his legs spread.

Kurt stared at his ass. He'd never seen it, despite how many times he'd grabbed it or watched Todd hop or walk away. Yet, there it was. As lovely and pale as he'd always imagined it. And now he was going to enter it as he'd wanted to for the longest time.

Smiling at the thought, Kurt pulled off his jeans and boxers. He wasn't wearing his image inducer, so he was naked from the waist down, just like his lover. Todd quivered in the cold, glancing innocently over his shoulder. Kurt opened the bottle and stopped, not sure where he was supposed to put it. Todd smiled and motioned down. Kurt swallowed, before putting it on his own erect cock. It was warmer then he'd thought it'd be.

Carefully, Kurt entered Todd. Both let out gasps and moans as they became one. Todd gripped the bed sheets as Kurt pushed in as far as he thought was safe. Then he slowly pulled back out. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside the warmth of his lover. The feel of that warmth around his cock was enough to drive him insane. He plunged back inside, harder and faster. He drew a scream from Todd's mouth.

Kurt grabbed hold of Todd's hips, thinking that there wasn't enough movement coming from his lover. He jerked the hips up to his as he drove himself deeper into that entrance. He drew back out, pushing the hips down. Todd screamed, his nails digging into the cloth of the blankets. Then, Kurt pulled the hips up again.

Todd shook, gasping as Kurt repeated this action as fast and as hard as he could. Kurt grinned as he shook, truly enjoying the way he was shaking and grabbing the sheets and screaming. His legs shifted but Kurt pulled them clear off the bed as he shoved himself as far in as he could. Todd's voice carried and echoed through the empty house, muffled only as he was shoved face first into his bed. Then his legs were shoved forward as Kurt pulled out.

" Kurt-" he screamed out as Kurt plunged inside, slower and more careful this time. He could tell he was about to come and he wanted to make sure this lasted as long as it possibly could. Having sex with Todd was the best feeling he'd ever had.

Kurt plunged inside and moaned at how good it felt. He was walking on clouds, happier then he'd ever been. His body was alive, sweaty and hard. He couldn't wait to come. So he drove himself deeper and faster into Todd's sweet ass.

" Kurt!" Todd yelled pounding on the bed as Kurt drove his pleasure to it's maximum. Kurt eased out and knew it was coming, " Kurt! St-"

He never heard Todd's voice. Kurt pushed himself in and let out a scream as he came. In one instant, he felt passion as hot as the sun itself and it washed over his body in a liquid rush of fire. Pleasure consumed him before he was racked with convulsions of it and then he screamed again and he came back down, covered in white cum. He breathed in a couple of times, smiling weakly, as he looked down to see if Todd had enjoyed it as much as he had.

Tears ran down Todd's face as he lay crumpled on the bed, gripping the sheets. They were not tears of joy.

" T-todd?" Kurt eased himself out and stared at the shaking body, dripping in cum, " Did I hurt you?" Todd shook his head, " Then why're you crying?"

" 'Cause..." he moaned, burying his face in the sheets, " I'm easy,"

Kurt drew back, covering his mouth. Todd curled up on his bed, crying silently into his arms. His body shook, but Kurt suddenly saw it as weakness instead of the gorgeous nervousness he'd seen before. He watched as his boyfriend cried but could think of nothing to say.

" T-todd... I... I... I..."

" Just go,"

" B-but,"

" I SAID GO!!"

Kurt grabbed his clothes and pulled them on, watching as Todd drew his legs closer to his head as though that would help. Then he disappeared, saying nothing more. Todd screamed as soon as Kurt was gone, wishing that for once, just once, someone would like him for him and be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt, the millionth time, smacked his forehead. He couldn't believe he'd just disappeared without trying to talk to Todd. He'd just gotten dressed and vanished into thin air. How could he have done that? How could that've made Todd feel any better about having sex with Kurt so fast? He smacked his forehead again, shutting his locker with a loud bang. He just couldn't believe he'd ever thought that such a stupid idea was a good one.

" Hey, Kurt!" came Evan's voice as he ran over. Kurt weakly waved, " How'd it go with that girl?"

" It didn't,"

" Sorry to hear it, man," Evan patted him on the back as they headed to class, " Don't worry, though. You'll find the right one,"

" Yeah..." Kurt hung his head, " Hey, Evan? How does Quicksilver make you feel?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't get a perverted answer. After what had happened to him the night before, he didn't need to think anything perverted.

" Who? Pietro?" Kurt nodded and a smile crossed Evan's face, " Pietro makes me feel warm inside. Gitty, like a girl, I guess. He's a total prick, but he has his moments. Why?"

" No reason,"

" O-kay..."

" Have you had... sex vith him yet?"

" Uh... um... yeah... but don't tell anyone..." Evan said, whispering now, " They might start thinking I'm easy,"

Kurt's stomach dropped at the phrase. A flash of Todd went through his mind, followed by an image of those tears. Kurt shuddered, fighting the memories off.

" Hey, don't look so terrified, man. We waited until the fifth date. We'd been going out over a month," Evan said, laughing, " Pietro wanted to do it as a one month present but I said no,"

Kurt was about to say something to him when he saw Todd walking down the hallway, all alone. His head was down, as though he was beaten or tired. Then again, Kurt had already figured out that he probably hadn't slept much the night before. As they passed each other, Todd lifted his head up. Their eyes met, then the gaze was broken. Todd ducked into the boys bathroom, glancing briefly over his shoulder again.

Kurt knew it was an invitation. He wanted him to follow him.

" See you in class, Evan," Kurt said absentmindedly, disappearing and reappearing inside the bathroom.

" The Ghost!!" a boy, the same boy as always, yelled, running clear out of the bathroom. The door shut and Kurt looked across the room where Todd was leaning up against the wall. They were alone.

Todd flicked open his lighter and lit the cigarette in his hand. He stared at Kurt with blood shot golden eyes. He hadn't just stayed up all night. He'd been crying. Kurt swallowed, walking across the room. Todd watched him the whole time.

" I... I... um..." Kurt tried to begin. He'd thought up a thousand and one ways to begin this conversation, and yet he was a loss for words, " Todd... I..."

" I'm not having sex with you," Todd stated, taking a drag on his cigarette. The mutant in front of him choked, " Sorry,"

" I.. Wasn't going to ask that,"

" I know,"

" Todd... I... I... l-l-l-l" he wanted to say it, but he found that he couldn't. Todd watched him, waiting. Clearly, he was waiting for him to say it first. And yet, as hard as he tried, his mouth couldn't form the words he was longing to say.

" I should charge ya," Todd took one last drag on his cigarette, then threw it to the side and stomped angrily on it. Kurt blushed, then Todd pushed past him, fighting back tears.

" Todd, wait!"

Todd stopped, closing his eyes. Kurt cleared his throat and began again. He fumbled over the words and Todd cringed. Feeling tears on his face, he wiped them roughly away and held up his hand. Instantly, Kurt stopped talking.

" Save it, fuzzy,"

" But I really do lo-lo-"

Todd didn't wait to hear it. He walked out of the bathroom without another word. Kurt stared as his lover left. He knew he loved him, he just was too embarrassed to say it. After what had happened, he just had a hard time saying anything around him. He couldn't bring himself to form the three words he knew Todd needed to hear the most from him.

Then he realized it. If he didn't do something now, Todd would never be his. He knew in his heart that, more then anything, that was what he wanted. He wanted to be able to hold him and tell the world that he was in love. He wanted to tell everyone, every person he ever met, that he was in love with the most wonderful boy in all of Bayville. He felt gitty and girly and alive when he was with Todd. He wanted to tell him he loved him with all his heart and he couldn't wait to spend every waking moment with him.

Kurt hurried out of the bathroom. Todd was pushing through the crowd.

" I LOVE YOU, TODD TULANSKY!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, in front of everyone. Todd stopped as people stopped and stared, " I love you, Todd. I love you, I love you, I love you," he walked over to where he was standing and took his hand, " I've loved you for the longest time. Tell me you love me too. Tell me we can be together,"

" You don't even know me,"

" But I'm in love with you,"

" Would you stop sayin' that?"

" No,"

Kurt pulled Todd into a deep, passionate kiss, not caring who saw. He kissed him like he had never kissed him before, pushing the entire line of their bodies together, holding his head. Todd kissed back, gripping his hair like he always did. Kurt slipped his tongue into his mouth but that was it. Other then that, he kept this kiss as chaste as their first was supposed to be.

" Okay, okay! Break it up!" a teacher yelled, stepping out of his classroom.

Kurt slowly released Todd, grinning like a fool. Todd smiled shyly up at him, looking up through his bangs. Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back and leaned against his arm.

" I love you too, fuzzy,"

" Good," Kurt kissed the top of his head, before taking Todd's book bag, " I'll take that. May I buy you lunch?"

" Sure,"

The two walked past everyone else, hand in hand and smiling like they had never smiled before. When they were almost at the cafeteria, Kurt looked down at Todd. He glanced up at him, flushed red, and looked away.

" I really do love you. That has nothing to do with the sex. I'd like to get to know you better," he informed him, hoping he'd take him seriously.

" I love you too... and... I feel the same way, Kurt,"

" I don't think of you as... a... a... piece of ass or anything..."

" I get the picture,"

" Glad to hear it,"

" But I'm a good fuck, right?" Todd asked, in a semi serious voice. Kurt turned red and nodded," Cool,"


End file.
